Diabolik lovers: Is this true love? LaitoxMiya
by Amaya9998
Summary: Okay so this a request Its rated M because of Laito's perviness XD so What happens when two broken souls meet? Laito and Miya have similar pasts one abused by mother one abused by both. They both have a mixed up confusion of what love really is. Will they find that answer together? find out in "Diabolik lovers:Is this True Love? LaitoxMiya"
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS (I WISH I DID THOUGH) ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE PROPER OWNER

"I can start over today change my life become a new me" Miya kept repeating to herself over and over again "I'll change my hair and my eyes no one will recognize me" She patted her brown wig on top of her head. "Time to start life a new." She smiled to herself "Oomph!" Miya said as the train came to a sudden halt and flung her into a seat. She looked out the window, it was dark, she had missed the earlier train so she had to go to the night school. Miya grabbed her back pack and made her way off the train. She went to the first motel she saw Kuroko's Inn, the sign read in big bold letters. She went through the revolving doors and stared at the magnificent building in awe for a few seconds. When she recovered she went straight to the front desk where the man sat. The man behind the desk stood up as Miya approached, and looked at her disdainfully. "May I help you?" He said politely, Miya brushed her brown wig out of her usually pastel green eyes but because she was wearing contacts her blue eyes. "yes I'd like to rent a room." Miya said in her cute high pitched voice "do you have any money?" She nodded and pulled out 2,000 yen the man sighed "Sorry that's not enough to rent a room here." The man said unsympathetically. "Stupid pricey motel" Miya grumbled as she left. She checked her phone, only 10 minutes until school starts she started running as fast as she could to the school. Miya stepped onto the campus and groaned as the bell rang. She was officially late 'Great late on my first day that's just wonderful.' To top it all off she didn't know where her class was. She started wondering up and down the hallways turning left and right. She stopped and looked around, she didn't know where the hell she was. 'Fuck I'm lost' she decided to sit down and think before she got even more lost. "What do we have here? lost little girl?" Miya fumed  
"Look here you-" She stopped remembering she had to create a new image for herself. "I-I mean yes" Miya said putting on her cutesy act. She turned around and was face to face with a boy with green eyes reddish hair and he was wearing a fedora. She backed up wondering when he got so close to her. "I'm Sasaki Miya nice to meet you." She said and held her hand out instead of shaking it he grabbed hold of it and pulled her close. "I'm Sakamaki Laito nice to meet you as well" He said in her ear causing the girl to shiver. Laito smirked he knew he would have this effect on her and he liked it. "Stop it Laito!" Laito was surprised when her high pitched voice was replaced by a not so high sexy voice. Miya had decided that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this guy with her new personality so she decided to switch back to her old one. "eh? what happened to your voice bitch-Chan?" He said licking her ear "What the hell let me go!" She struggled against him which only made him grip her tighter , enjoying the feel of her body pressed against him "Come on answer my question." He said trailing a line from her neck to her collar bone with his finger. "No! leave me alone!" He was getting annoyed with the girl he turned her around and slammed her up against the wall before she could blink. "Fine then I guess I'll have to make you talk." He said in a low voice he pressed his in between her legs making her moan at the contact. Miya started to have flash backs of her past. Her father pinning her mother up against the wall, her mother crying and screaming for help and her not being able to do anything but watch. But the main thing she remembers is the countless beatings from her mother and her father and on one occasion being molested. Tears started spilling out of the girls eyes instead of seeing Laito she saw her dad. "Daddy why are you doing this to me why?" Laito looked at the girl when she said that her eyes were glazed over she was in some sort of daze and tears kept spilling from her eyes. he was about to let her go when she start whimpering she looked like a young child Laito couldn't look away she reminded of him of someone he didn't realize it yet but that someone was...him.

**A/N:** **Hey this my second book I'm writing it as a request so I hope you like. Also this story may be a little bit emotional and it's rated M for lemon so.. yea anyways Reviews=next chapter JA NE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Miya stopped crying and whimpering when she looked into his eyes, the pain in his eyes reflected her own. Her hand reached out to touch him but she came to her senses quickly, and wiped her tears away and set her face into a scowl. She pushed him off , "Don't ever touch me again." She said as she walked down the hall, the bell rang and she was lost in the crowd of kids trying to get to class. Laito just stood there dumbfounded and frozen until the bell rang. Miya's face was still burning from embarrassment. 'I can't believe I let my guard down like that.' She kept thinking, "Hey." Someone said as they tapped her on the shoulder "Your the new kid at school right?" Miya turned around to see a petite blonde haired girl with beautiful pink eyes. Miya nodded her head the girl smiled brightly "Hi I'm Komori Yui I hope you like here umm..." Miya held out her hand "Sasaki Miya nice to meet you Komori-Chan" Yui giggled "You don't have to be so formal just call me Yui." She said with a smile. Miya nodded "Okay, Yui."  
"Do you want to eat lunch together Miya?" Miya shook her head  
"I'm not eating lunch I don't have money for bread." Yui reached into her pocket and pulled out some money  
"Here hold out your hands." Yui said and placed the money in Miya's open palms, Miya gasped  
"Yui you didn't have to.." Yui put her finger to her lips signaling for her to be quiet and turned around just as the teacher walked in.  
"Alright class we will be doing.." She didn't hear what else he said because a piece of paper dropped on her desk. It was from Yui, it said to go buy her bread and meet her on the roof top. Miya folded the piece of paper up and shoved it deep into her bag. After class Miya went to go buy her bread, she kept feeling like her wig was falling off so she stopped by the bathroom. She looked around to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. When she was sure there was no one in the bathroom with her she took her wig off and sighed as her long pink hair spilled out past her hips. She also took out her contacts to wash them out from when she was crying. She took out her brush to fix her hair but as soon as it was out of her bag it was snatched from her hands. She whipped around to see who had taken her brush. Laito stood 2 feet away from her with her brush in his hand, "Hmm.. Why do you wear a wig you look sexier like that." Miya rolled her eyes  
"Laito give me my brush back." She glared at him with cold eyes, Laito laughed "Why don't you make me." His playful eyes met her cold ones in a challenge. "Fine." Miya ran over and tried to grab the brush from Laito but he was to fast. He was behind her in a flash, he pushed her into the wall and laughed when she cried out in pain. Miya rubbed the mark where her shoulder hit the hard wall and gave Laito a look to kill. "Aw is my slut-chan mad?" Miya clenched her fist "Do not call me that." She said through gritted teeth. She was beyond pissed and she was through playing around, she walked over to Laito and got in his face. "Give me my damn brush back!" She tried to snatch her brush back but he grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull out of his grasp,but he only gripped tighter. Miya winced at the pain, Laito who enjoyed seeing her painful expression smirked. "Does it hurt? Alright I'll make it hurt more." Laito tightened his grip and Miya fell to her knees gasping in pain  
"Your asking for it if you keep making that arousing expression." Laito said close to her ear, Footsteps started sounding outside the door Laito reluctantly let go of Miya's wrist and left. 'I'll catch her after school' He thought and smirked to himself perverted thoughts running through his mind as he walked to his usual spot for lunch with his brothers. His smirk disappeared when he got to the table and saw that someone was missing. "Where's Yui?" He asked his brothers, "I have no clue but she's late" Reiji said as he continued to eat his food, Laito sighed, and sat down and ate his lunch. Meanwhile in the girls bathroom Miya was still on the floor holding her wrist tightly to her chest, Yui had been looking for Miya everywhere the only place he hadn't looked was the bathroom. So she walked in not expecting to see anyone but instead she found Miya on the floor barely conscious. "Miya!" She yelled and sat beside her, Miya turned her head and smiled the pain was starting to fade so she feeling a lot better. "Hey Yui." She said slowly getting off the floor, she noticed Yui was looking at her funny. Then she remembered her wig! She forgot to put it back on and her contacts to, she looked around the room for them and found them on the sink.  
"Miya what happened to your hair?" Miya sighed thinking it would be better to just come clean. "It's a wig this is my real hair" She said running her hand through her hair. "Why do you wear a wig?" Yui walked over to the sink and picked up Miya's wig handing it to her.  
"It's so I can start a new and so they can't find me."  
"They who?"  
"My parents, Yui I'm a run away." Yui gasped  
"Why did you run away?"  
"It's a long story, I-" She was interrupted by the bell  
"Come on Miya lets walk home together." Miya nodded  
"Can we go to your house?" Yui's eyes widened  
"U-uh well my house is really dirty so I don't think it would be a good..." Yui's voice faded away when she saw Miya's sad face, "Oh okay sure." She said and laughed as Miya's face lit up. The two girls walked arm and arm out of the school, until they got to Yui's house. 'Wow she lives here?' Miya thought as she stared at the huge mansion. They walked through the gate, Yui cursed when we got to the door she turned to Miya  
"I'm going to around through the back window stay here and if you see anyone run as fast as you can okay?" Miya nodded giving Yui a weird look, "Oi! who are you?" Miya jumped at the voice and slowly turned around and, there was a boy with red hair and green eyes just like Laito. She started backing up taking Yui's advice to run but the guy grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "Oresama asked you a question. I expect you to answer it."  
"I'm Sasaki Miya now can you let go of me." She squirmed in his grasp he smirked  
"So you're the girl Laito was talking about." Miya's eyes widened 'Oh shit, green eyes red hair, don't tell..'  
"Are you guys related?" Ayato nodded and laughed at the expression on her face. Just then Yui came running back towards the front of the house. "Ayato! let her go!" Yui yelled and tried to free me from his grasp but he pushed her away.  
"Don't be jealous chichinashi, I just want a taste."

REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

Miya could feel Ayato's hot breath on her neck and she shuddered in disgust. Ayato licked her neck causing her to shriek "Let go of me!" She tried to kick him but her held her legs firmly between his. Ayato smirked, but then his smirk turned to a frown and he quickly let go of Miya. Teleporting out of sight, "Wha- what? where did he go?" Miya looked around but there was no trace of him. Yui ran over to her "Oh my gosh!, Miya are you okay?" Miya simply nodded still confused about what just happened but deciding to. "Good evening Yui and.. who's this?" Miya turned around to see a guy with glasses red eyes and blackish purplish hair. "Oh Reiji! this is Miya." Yui pointed at me, Rieji nodded his head and went inside. We heard a door slam and YUi quickly grabbed my hand and we ran up to her room. She slammed the door behind them. "That was close." Yui muttered under her breath, Miya didn't seem to hear her. "So this is where you live?" Yui nodded still out of breath from running all the way up to her room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Bitch-chan!" Laito's sing songy voice drifted through the door. "Shit! what is he doing here!?" Miya whispered looking at Yui, Yui looked away. Miya jumped off the bed and hid in the closet, "What are you-" Yui started to say but Laito flung open the door. Laito stared at Yui smirking before coming to sit down beside her. "Is there someone in here with you bitch-chan?" Yui quickly shook her head afraid to speak. Laito tilted her head exposing her neck, "You know it's bad to lie bitch-chan" He said running a hand over her pale skin. Laito knew someone was in here with her and he knew exactly who it was. He just wanted to see how long it would take for her to show herself, or for Yui to sell her out. "L-Laito-kun stop!" Laito just laughed and pushed her down on the bed so that half his body was hovering over her. "Ah.. defiant today aren't we?" He pinned Yui's hands down and sniffed her neck," Ah.. delicious as always." He his tongue along the shell of her ear causing her to gasp. Meanwhile.. in the closet Miya blushed bright red at what she was hearing, she thought while they were distracted, she might be able to get out of there. She creaked open the door, to see Laito half way on top of Yui licking her neck and ears and Yui's eyes shut tight making little gasping noises. Her face turned so hot you could probably roast a marshmallow on it. Laito turned his head and stared straight into her eyes, Miya gulped 'He saw me didn't he?' but Laito just turned his head and continued with Yui. "Ahh Bitch-chan I can't hold back anymore." Laito moaned, he turned and looked in the the direction of where Miya was and sunk his teeth into her neck, he smirked as he heard a scream, and then a loud thump noise. Miya had passed out from finding out he was a vampire. Yui pushed Laito off of her and ran to her closet. She opened the door to find Miya passed out against the wall, her face was pale,Laito peaked over her shoulder and started to laugh hysterically. "Guess.. she couldn't.. handle it" He said in between gasps. Yui glared at him and put her hands on her hips, "You knew didn't you!" Laito stopped laughing and looked at her with a serious face. "You should know not to bring other humans here, so I punished both of you..." He smirked "I didn't think she would pass out." He went and picked Miya up and started walking out the door. "Where are you going with her!" Yui followed close behind him trying to grab Miya. Laito whipped around so fast that Yui fell on the floor. "That is none of your concern, but don't worry she's in good hands." Laito smirked as he walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Laito started walking faster enjoying the way Miya's breasts bounced with each quick movement. When he got to his room he put Miya on his bed, and laid down beside her. using her boobs as a pillow, he drifted to sleep. Miya stirred and slowly opened her eyes, she tried to get up but she felt something heavy on her chest. She looked down and saw Laito laying on her boobs. Her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. She pushed him and he almost fell off the bed, so he wrapped his hands around her, 'God! that only made it worse!' now his face was buried into her boobs and he had a iron grip on her. She started moving towards the end of the bed hoping to push him off. It worked he fell off the bed, the only bad thing was he didn't let her go and she fell on top of him. Miya looked down at him "How is he sleeping through all of this." She said struggling to get out of his grasp, her leg accidently rubbed up against his man hood and his eyes shot open. 'That figures he would only wake up to something perverted." She muttered, to herself, she looked down into Laito's eye that were now clouded with lust. "Cordeila..." He whispered into her eyes. Miya looked at him confused. 'Who is Cordeila? is he still dreaming?" Miya gently slapped him a couple times on the face. He blinked and his eyes changed to shock and then he gave her his usual perverted look. "Oh slut-chan? fufu I knew you couldn't resist me." He smirked showing his fangs and that's when she remembered. The fangs sinking into Yui's neck, she yanked out of his grip and backed away from him. "Your a vampire!?" She yelled loudly "Shh... You wouldn't want anyone else hearing now would you?" He took a step towards her, Miya opened the door and ran out, "Well that's going to make it worse" He murmured looking at the open doorway, he shrugged and sat down on the bed. Miya ran full force through the hall way, she looked back to make sure Laito wasn't following her and ran right into a guy with blonde hair. The guy looked at her with wide eyes, but then his expression turned emotionless, "Who the hell are you?" Miya ran to him "Oh thank god! I need help, that guy down there Laito he.." She stopped talking when she saw his expression, it looked so familiar. she closed her eyes to try and remember it, but when she opened her eyes she was slammed against a wall. She winced and slowly opened her eyes her pastel green eyes met with ocean blue ones, staring intently at her. "What are you doing? Shu?" Reiji asked as he stared daggers at Shu. "Tch. I'm eating, what else?" Miya yelped when she realized.. "Are you guys all vampires?" "Of course we are vampires, stupid human." A guy with white hair said from behind her, Shu released her and walked off bored with this. "The better question would be who are you?" A voice said dangerously close to her ear, miya jumped and saw a boy with purple hair holding a teddy bear. "I'm.." She was interrupted by Laito draping his arm around her shoulders "This is my new play thing slut-chan." Miya rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the gut and Laito fell forward. "Like I was saying, I'm Sasaki Miya and where's Yui?." They heard soft foot steps coming from the hall and looked there. "I'm write here..." She looked at everyone's questioning faces. "And it looks like I have some explaining to do." They all nodded in response. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, while you do that I think I'm just going to go." Miya said walking towards the door, the white haired guy grabbed her own and flung her backwards, she was caught by Laito who held her tightly. "I don't think so slut-chan." Laito whispered in her ear seductively, they all turned when the man with glasses cleared his throat "Yes, Laito is right you aren't going anywhere you know are secret so you will be living with us for now on." Laito smirked, "Now I suppose if you will be living here you need to know how to address us." Miya nodded looking around for a escape route and finding none. "The guy who had you pinned to the wall when I walked in here was Shu, he is the oldest son. I'm Reiji the second oldest, that.." He pointed over to the boy with purple hair, "That is Kanato he is the oldest of the triplets, Ayato and Laito." He pointed to Laito and the guy who had tried to bite her when she first got there. Reiji pointed to the white haired guy who was glaring at her from across the room. "That is Subaru the youngest son and I think you already know Yui and Laito. Now about room arrangements, Yui Miya will stay in your room is that clear?" Yui nodded, and took Miya up to her room. "How long have you lived here?" Miya asked as she closed the door and sat on the bed, Yui walked over to the closet to pick out some clothes "About 3 months." "Wow that must have been hell." Yui shrugged "Well the first month was but then I made up some rules for myself and its not so bad if you follow the rules." Miya looked at Yui curiously, "What rules?" Yui threw Miya a pair of pants and a shirt "I'll tell you after dinner, hurry and change you don't want to keep Reiji waiting." Miya nodded her head and quickly changed out of her uniform. Then the two girls went downstairs into the dining room, there was only two seats left, one was next to Ayato and the other was next to Laito. Ayato looked at Yui "Sit here chichinashi." Yui quietly sat next to Ayato not bothering to say anything about the awful name he called her. 'Is she used to being called something like that?' Miya thought as she sat next to Laito. She had never seen so much food in her life, her eyes shined as she looked at the table, she clapped her hands together excitedly, "itadakimasu!" she said as she began shoveling food into her mouth, completely oblivious to the stares she was getting. She looked up when she felt their eyes on her, "What?" She said her mouth still full, The boys covered their mouths holding back a laugh at how childish she looked at that moment. Reiji sighed "Miya, please don't talk with your mouth full." Miya swallowed her food and blushed a little she hadn't realized how childish she was acting. She began eating like a normal 17 year old girl instead of a 6 year old. After she had finished, She tried to grab one of the cup cakes off the plates and almost lost her hand in the process. Kanato had tried to stab her with his knife, "What the hell!" Miya yelled and glared at Kanato. Kanato stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards "Those are me and Teddy's snacks." He said quietly Miya looked at him like he was a maniac, "Who the fuck is Teddy?!" Kanato put Teddy in her face, "Are you blind teddy is right here." Miya looked at Teddy and started laughing, she covered her mouth to try and stop it but she just couldn't, "A teddy bear!" She laughed "A 17 year old boy that has a teddy bear! That's hilarious!" She calmed down and looked at Teddy. "Well nice to meet you Teddy." She reached out to shake Teddy's hand, Kanato grabbed his knife and slashed it across her hand. "AH! damn it!" Miya cried out as she pulled her hand back. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH OR TALK TO TEDDY AGAIN!" Kanato started laughing "I can't wait to punish you later." Reiji who had been watching silently stood up "Kanato sit back down!" Kanato who was still smiling sat back down. Yui had rushed over to Miya when Kanato cut her, "Miya come on!" She said dragging Miya to the bathroom, but it was to late every single vampire had already caught the scent of her sweet blood. They licked their lips as they watched her go. Yui grabbed bandages from the cabinet and started to tend to her hand, "Why the fuck did he cut me! Hey! ouch that hurts!" Miya complained as Yui cleaned her wound and bandaged it. "There we go." Yui said and patted her injured hand, "I'm sorry I should have told you earlier, don't ever and I mean ever address Teddy and especially don't touch him." "That would have been nice to know a hour ago.." Miya mumbled rubbed her injured hand, Yui shrugged "Lets just hope that they didn't catch a whiff of your blood, because then they will come after you." Yui opened the door and started walking out, she looked back when she saw Miya wasn't behind her. "You coming?" "No, I think I'll take a shower first." "Oh okay I'll bring you some clothes down then, but be careful." Yui said closing the door "Okay I will." Miya said when Miya was done she changed and walked up to Yui's room, when she got their Yui was already asleep. Miya quietly changed into a pair of tank top and shorts she had in her bag and then crawled next to Yui careful not wake her up. Miya quickly fell asleep. A few minutes after Miya had gone to sleep the door slowly creaked open, Laito peaked his head into the room just to make sure the two girls were asleep. When he saw that they were he quietly pulled the covers off of Miya. Laito smirked when he saw what she was wearing 'She must have done that for me' He thought as he picked her up and carried her off to his room, he laid her on the bed and stood up. He watched as her breasts moved up and down to her breathing. He could imagine himself caressing those lovely mounds and watching as she arched her back and moaned loudly. Laito shook his head 'That will probably well she won't come willingly anyways' Laito sighed and grabbed a blanket to cover her. He crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, then he fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Miya yawned as she slowly sat up. Her smiling face quickly turned into a scowl, when she saw that Laito was sleeping next to her. She looked around, she was in his room. "Damn Pervert." Miya mumbled as she got off the bed, she knew better then to wake up Laito, that would only end badly for her. She walked to the door and slowly and quietly turned the knob and slipped out into the hallway. She noticed it was really quiet "Where is everyone?" Miya wondered, "They went out, they won't be back until it's time for school." Miya jumped as she felt someone's hands on her turned around to see the red head from yesterday. Miya jerked out of his grasp, "Thanks for telling me, now if you'll excuse me.." She started walking towards Yui's room. Yui was probably right when she said Miya shouldn't wear short and revealing stuff to bed. Miya picked up her pace as she heard footsteps behind her. In a second Ayato was right in front of her, and she was pinned to the wall. Ayato leaned his full body on Miya pressing her further into the wall, "Ayato. Get the hell. Off!" Miya struggled against him which only caused him push to her harder into against the wall. Miya accidently bucked her hips against his while trying to get away. Ayato let out a mix of a low growl and a moan. He picked Miya up and threw her over his shoulder. "What!? Hey watch where your grabbing!" Ayato held her on his shoulder by grabbing her butt. Ayato kept walking ignoring the girl's protest until they got to Yui's room. Ayato walked in and closed the door behind him and then through her on the bed. Miya looked at Ayato, shocked that he had taken her back to Yui's room, maybe he was trying to apologize, Miya thought. "Uh.. thanks..Aya-!" She was cut off as Ayato jumped on top of her, his body weight pushing her further into the bed. "Ayato Stop messing around!" Miya yelled trying to push him off. Ayato smirked and sat up straddling her hips. He leaned down and inhaled her scent. She felt his fangs graze her neck and she winced. She was not going to let him bite her, none of them will. With all the strength she could muster she pushed and he fell off the bed. Miya took her shance and jumped off the bed and ran to the door, Ayato effortlessly grabbed her arm and threw her back onto the bed straddling her hips again. He smirked at her frightened face and softly caressed her neck then wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed slightly, not enough to make her not be able to breath but just enough to make it hurt. "Your skin is so pale and smooth it has no fang marks yet. To think I took chichinashi's first time and now I'm about to take yours. But, first.." He squeezed tighter, making it harder for Miya to breath, she wheezed struggling for breath. "Ayato... I.. can't.." Ayato laughed and squeezed harder "hmm.. What a erotic face.. are you trying to make me lose all my control? Your such a lewd girl you like this pain right? " Miya shook her head, she could no longer take a breath to talk. Ayato smirked "You should watch how you talk to me and know who you are dealing with... you aren't like chichinashi, there are no rules on you, we could kill if we wanted and all we would get is a slap on the hand. All you are is a burden... who needs to learn her place.. but since you can't seem to learn even that much, I'm going to kill you. Don't worry I'm going to have fun with your body before I kill you I will give you so much pain and pleasure that you will pass out." Miya's eyes widened in fear, she could see black dots around her vision, she needed to breath soon or she was going to pass out. Ayato sighed and released his hold on her throat, "It would be no fun if you passed out now.." Ayato said slipping her tank top and shorts off her body, Miya was to frightened to complain afraid what he might do to her. Ayato jerked her to side exposing her neck, without hesitation he dug his fangs into her as deep as they would go. Miya cried out in pain "Does it hurt? Good. That's what I was going for I'll show you pain and pleasure which you've never felt before." Ayato reach down and grabbed her breast, slipping his finger inside her bra and pinching her nipple. Miya moaned at the pain and pleasure, she was unable to speak because of intense sensations running through her body, she'd never felt like this before. Ayato chuckled "Your getting turned on from this, you truly are a lewd girl." Miya shook her head "N-No I-I'm not!" She said in between gasps, "Heh. That's what you say.." His hand trailed down to her panties, he pushed them aside and stuck his fingers inside, coating them with her juices and then took them out, "But. your body says different." he showed her his fingers that were coated with her juices, Miya still shook her head "No! I don't! No matter what you say" Ayato growled and ripped off the rest of Miya's clothes "Your getting on my damn nerves! I'm going to make this quick and your death slow and painful." He gave her a sadistic smirk, and started to take off his clothes, even though Miya was scared she couldn't help but think about how Ayato's body was. With his clothes on Ayato looked skinny and scrawny, but with his clothes off she could see every muscle on his body, he was very well built. She felt her face heat up as came and crawled on top of her, she could see that he was fully erect. Ayato posed himself at Miya's entrance rubbing it from her clit back down to her entrance, Miya moaned and then shook her head. Why was she getting so turned on by this she didn't want this, she pushed on Ayato's chest trying to push him off of her, Ayato pinned arms above her head making it impossible for her to move. "N-NO Please! Ayato Don't!" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, Ayato laughed and grabbed her chin "That's the look.. that gets my juices flowing.." Saying this he rubbed his hard member against her inner thigh, she could feel the wetness coming from his member, she was utterly repulsed. Ayato was just about to enter her when the door slammed open and Laito casually walked in and pushed him off of Miya. Miya felt her spirits lift up, Laito had come for her, Laito picked went over and picked up what was left of Miya's clothes and handed them to her. "Ayato-kun you were being to rough with my slut-chan, I could hear her screams all the way from my room. So hears the thing I won't touch Bitch-chan anymore and you won't touch my slut-chan ever again.." He picked Miya up bridal style after she was dressed as much as possible and started walking to the door, he stopped right in the doorway still looking straight ahead. His voice went low and all the teasing and playfulness was drained out it, "If you do.. I will not hesitate to kill you.. even if you are my twin brother." Laito then continued walking out of the room. Ayato was still on the floor looking at the place where his older brother was standing, he had never seen his brother get so serious, especially not with some human girl, the only logical explanation he could think of was.. Laito has fallen in love with that stupid human.. - A/N:GAHH! SOO MUCH DESCRIPTION O.O SORRY IF THAT BOTHERS YOU... LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OR LESS DESCRIPTION OR IT SHOULD STAY THE SAME CX NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY HAVE MORE MIYAXLAITO MOMENTS.. ALSO LEMON OR NO LEMON? THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING JA NE! XD 


	6. Chapter 6

Laito walked down the hall with Miya in his arms staring at him. "What is it slut-chan." Miya folded her arms and looked away from Laito  
"N-Nothing..." Laito sighed  
"Well you should probably get changed, because the others will be back soon and they will definitely try to attack you if they see you like this.." Laito took his fedora off and ran his hand through his hair and mumbled "I'm having trouble holding back myself.." Miya stared at him and back away from him slowly, before turning around and running back upstairs to her room, she kept an eye out for Ayato as she made her way. She made it to the room safely, she checked around the room to make sure there were no hidden vampires around, when she made sure there weren't she started taking off what little clothing had on, she had taken everything off but her panties and was just about to take those off when she heard a voice. "hehe this is a nice view." Miya groaned  
"Damn it not this again."

Miya quickly put her school shirt on to hide her boobs "who ever you are get. the. hell. out." she didn't even bother to turn around she was already worn out from Ayato's torture.  
"Your cold.. Ayato was right though you do need to learn your place." She movement on the bed, Miya took a deep breath and turned around she sighed when she saw who it was "I've had enough of this.. Shu will you please go away I need to get ready for school." She turned back around praying that he would go away, no such luck.. Miya felt Shu's cold hands on her shoulders and his cold breath in her ear  
"You know.. I'm older and much more experienced.. I could show you a whole new world." He whispered seductively in her ear, and licked the shell of her ear. 'Gosh! what is up with these guys and ears!? Do they have ear fetish or something!? Damn weird perverts..' Miya groaned and pushed his face away from her, Shu smirked "Heh, your getting pretty bold for a girl in your position.." Miya looked around she was in a completely open area "What posit-" Before she could finish her sentence Shu had slammed her into the wall 'Oh, this position..' Shu leaned into her "Hmm.. You smell good" He licked his lips he leaned down and grazed his fangs against her neck. Miya braced her self wating for the excruciating pain that came with their bite, but instead she found extreme pleasure, Miya moaned and pressed herself against Shu, she felt her knees buckle, instead of catching her Shu pulled his fangs out and moved away from her.

He licked the blood off his lips and smirked at her, "I'm older then Ayato so I know how to give you extreme pleasure while I'm sucking your blood, if you ever want more just come to my room." Shu said before disappearing. Miya felt both relived and disappointed that Shu had stopped, she shrugged it off and quickly got dressed before anyone else decided to come in. Shortly after that Reiji told her it was time to go, while in the car Miya suddenly remembered  
"I never turned in my enrollment form and I don't know where the office is." Laito spoke up before anyone else had the chance to  
"Don't worry, I'll show you where it is Slut-chan." Miya nodded something didn't sound right about his voice it was lower then usual actually it was the same voice he used yesterday when he told Ayato to stay away her. Suddenly Miya didn't feel like going with Laito anymore, as soon as the car had stopped and everyone got out Laito grabbed Miya's arm and started dragging her to the school. They went down a lot of stairs until they came to a door, Miya looked around everything looked so abandoned, "L-Laito are you sure this is where the front office is?" Laito laughed "Yes.. oh! hang on I'll be right back stay right here." Miya nodded  
"O-Okay." Laito disappeared down the hall, Miya was starting to feel scared, but she patiently waited on Laito, all of a sudden the lights went off and Miya screamed  
"Slut-chan! did you turn off the lights!?" She could hear Laito's voice from far away  
"No I didn-" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth, her scream was muffled by the persons hands.  
"Shh" The guy whispered in her ear, Miya felt something cold and sharp press against her throat 'a knife!?' Mioya nodded stiffly and the guy took his hand off her mouth, he then moved it to her breast. Miya tried her best not to move for fear that he would slit her throat, the guy roughly groped her breasts, Miya couldn't but let out a small moan when the guy's thumb brushed across her nipples.  
"I knew it you deserve your name because you are a little slut.."  
"Laito?" Laito ignored her questioning tone  
"But, to cure you of your sluttiness, I will be the one who makes you a woman.. today right here right now fufu, now slut-chan shall we have some fun?." Before Miya could say anything Laito had turned her around and pulled her against him, Miya felt dizzy she couldn't see a thing in the darkness. "I will take your first everything, well except your first bite.. damn Ayato" Miya struggled against him, Laito held her in a almost crushing embrace "Now, Now slut-chan your firsts will be pleasurable as long as you don't struggle or resist." Miya forced herself to relax, she knew it was going to happen one way or anther it was either going to painful or pleasurable, she chose the latter.  
"There that's better.." Laito grabbed Miya's chin and tilted upwards, and then pressed his lips onto Miya's and pulled her closer to him. Miya let out a small squeak which aloud him to push his tongue between he lips, his tongue didn't miss a inch of hers miya started to get more into the kiss which made Laito get excited, Miya opened her eyes a little and she could see there was alight blush on his cheeks. Miya pressed herself harder against him and grinded her hips into his. She had never felt like this before this must be love it had to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Miya felt Laito's presence leave and she felt kind of disappointed. All of a sudden the lights flicked back on and she saw Laito walk towards her and he pulled her close. Miya pulled back just enough to look into Laito's eyes, they were filled with so much passion that her heart almost stopped.

"Laito..." Miya breathed as he pulled her closer again kissing her deeper. Their tongues danced together as Laito's hands went under Miya's shirt and unsnapped her bra, Miya pulled away enough so Laito could slide off her shirt and bra. Miya moaned as Laito cupped her breasts,  
"Beautiful." Laito whispered as he took one of Miya's nipples in his mouth and gently sucked on it, he bit it just enough where blood came out. Miya yelped "Ouch! Laito that hurts!" Laito just chuckled and sucked the blood from her nipple. His hands traveled down he stomach until he got to her skirt, he slipped that off of her too. Laito's fingers stroked Miya's thighs causing her to tremble, Laito ever so slowly made his way to her panties and slid them off. He slid one finger into her and started thrusting it in and out.  
"nghh.. L-Laito.. ahh" Miya moaned as he slid another finger into her and started going faster and playing with her breasts  
"Ah! L-Laito-kun! I'm gonna.." Miya felt the pressure building and was just about to be released when Laito pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them clean.

"Mmm... Slut-chan you taste so good.." He let go of Miya and she fell to the floor  
"Laito-kun why did you stop?' Laito pinned her to the floor and hovered over her  
"Because this is a punishment... I'm just not going to be violent with you because of Ayato did to you..So you will only be able to get release when I say so." He smirked at her and then started to kiss his way down her stomach until he got to her pussy, Miya turned bright red and tried to cover herself, but Laito slapped her hands away.  
"Everything about you is so.. beautiful" Laito breathed, Miya nearly screamed when his tongue ran over entrance and to her clit and his tongue start to thrust into her bit by bit.  
"Laito! please.. your going to make me go crazy!" Miya frantically grabbed onto his hair urging him to go faster, but it only made him want to tease her more. He with drew his tongue and gently blew on her clit.  
"L-Laito P-please.." Miya was so close she could feel it, but Laito wouldn't let her release, Laito sat up on his knees and looked up at her, he also came right then, just the sight of Miya's Pink hair laying wildly around and her beautiful green eyes half way closed and clouded with lust.  
"Slut-chan.." He breathed completely taken aback by her, he had never met anyone like her and he wanted to make her his now. Laito took off his shirt and pants so that he was left in only his underwear, Miya felt like she was going to go crazy if she didn't get release soon. Laito started taking off his underwear slowly, Miya had had enough of his teasing, she crawled over him and tore his boxer down his legs and then crawled on top of him.  
"Oh? Aren't we being bold?" Miya gave him a smirk of her own and slowly put him inside of her, she had put him about half way in when she stopped  
"I-It hurts.." Laito sighed and grabbed her hips  
"It will only hurt more if you do it so slowly." In one swift movement he pulled her all the way down so he was buried deep inside of her.  
"AH IT HURTS!" Miya screamed tears running down her face, Laito reached up and wiped the tears from her face  
"It will go away soon." Laito said softly, as he started to slowly thrust into her "nnggh.. your so tight.." Laito said in between gasps, The pain was starting to turn into pleasure so Miya start to rock with him it felt so good. She threw her back and got lost in the pleasure, not even realizing that Laito had stopped thrusting and was just staring at her. Laito could feel his member start to pulse under Miya's movements.  
"Ahh...Slut-chan" Laito flipped Miya onto her back and started thrusting into her harder and faster  
"Mmm.. Laito.. faster.." Laito started going faster, Miya wrapped her legs around Laito and started moving with him. Miya and Laito were so close it only took a few more thrust and they both came shouting each other's names"

"Laito!"  
"Miya!" Laito who had since pulled out turned on his side and pulled Miya close to him, she looked up at him lovingly  
"Laito.." MIya said as she cupped hia cheek  
"Hmm?" Laito asked looking at her with the same expression  
"Y-you said my name.. my real name.." She said and smiled, Laito put his hand on his chin and then put it to her face bringing her lips to meet his  
"I should say it more often it suits you much better.." Miya giggled as Laito pressed his lips to her in a kiss that said what words couldn't.

A few hours later Miya woke up and then stood up and woke Laito up by shaking him..  
"Laito! Laito! wake up!" Laito looked at her with sleepy eyes  
"W-What is it Miya?" Miya blushed that he said her real name she still isn't used to it  
"Did you forget?" Laito looked at her confused  
"Forget what?" Miya sighed  
"We are in the school building!" Laito's eyes widened he had completely forgotten about that, he got up and put his clothes on as Miya did the same. Miya looked at her watch,  
"It's lunch time, we haven't missed to much lets go!" Miya said as she grabbed Laito's hand and started running back towards the other school building.  
"Lets go eat on the roof." Laito told Miya as he guided her to the stairs, she nodded when they got there Miya sat down on the bench  
"Stay here okay? I'm going to guy buy bread." Miya nodded  
"Just hurry okay?" Miya said as Laito left. Miya got up from the bench and went to the gate surrounding the roof. She sighed as she felt a hard body press against her back and fangs graze her neck.  
"Laito what are you doing?" She felt hands squeeze her breasts and she slapped the hands away  
"Not right now I'm still sore you know." She heard a chuckle and her heart stopped... it wasn't Laito.. still she kept her composure  
"Who ever you are can you go away I'm tired right now and I don't feel like dealing with this right now."

Miya suddenly found her back pushed against the gate. She was so scared but she kept her face cold and unemotional as she stared at a guy was like a giant compared to her icy blue eyes met his cold brown ones (Sorry reminder so you don't get confused remember she wears blue contacts at school and a brown wig) "Don't get cocky bitch." Miya face turned red out of anger and before she had stopped herself she had slapped him. The giant stared at her, she hated that name, that's what everyone in her family used to call her.  
"Don't you ever call me a bitch you.. you perverted vampire!" The giant pinned her hands above her head and smirked staring into her eyes.

"I'll show you a perverted vampire.." The giant pushed Miya's head to the side exposing her neck, and then he sunk his fangs deep into her throat Miya held back a yelp, she wasn't going to give this stupid vampire the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. The giant seemed to get frustrated by her lack of noise. He pull her shirt down exposing her cleavage and then bit the swell of her breast, Miya tensed but still made no noise, it hurt like hell but she believed that Laito would come and save her like he did with Laito, but as time passed by Miya was starting to get weaker she could feel her strength leaving her. The giant pulled out when another guy came up to him,  
"Yuma, what are you doing to this girl?"

A guy with blackish greyish hair and red eyes said. Yuma looked at him and then bit into her again, Miya's vision kept fading in and out, she could barely see their faces.. her vision was fading into blackness.  
"Hey! Get the fuck away from her you bastards!" Laito had just come through the door to see Miya pinned to the gate by a guy much taller then him and another guy standing beside him. The boy Yuma let go of Miya and smirked as she dropped to the ground unconscious. Yuma then turned around to face Laito, but as soon as he turned around he was punched in the face and flew against the gate. The other boy who had been quietly watching stepped in front of Yuma as Laito walked up to him to give him another punch.  
"Now, Now no need to get violent its a shame what Yuma did to this girl.. but, I assure you he will get plenty of punishment when he gets home." The boy turned towards Yuma who gulped, Laito still wanted to bash his face in but thought better of it. Laito walked over to Miya who was unconscious, and picked her up. The boy walked up to Laito and held out his hand, Laito looked at it like it was something vile, The boy pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair.  
"I'm Ruki Mukami and this Yuma he is my younger brother. We just moved here with our other two brothers, I will keep a better eye on them to make sure that this sort of thing doesn't happen again. Good day to you.." Ruki started to walk away from Laito  
"Yuma lets go!" He yelled to the frightened giant huddled by the gate. Yuma caught up with Ruki and they both disappeared.  
"Damn that's just another person I have to protect you from." Laito said as he looked at Miya's limp body. Laito sat her against the gate and then sat next to her waiting for to wake up.

A few hours later Miya started to stir  
"L-Laito?" Miya said as her eyes opened fully and saw Laito looking below them. Miya tapped him  
"Laito? What are you staring at?" Laito seemed startled by her touch  
"Oh, glad your awake.." Laito smiled at her and stood up. He held his hand out to her,  
"Lets hurry and get home, we missed school.. lets just hope Reiji doesn't find out." Miya nodded and stood up and they started walking home since they had missed the car. As they were walking Miya realized something,  
"Laito, I don't know anything about you.. well besides that your a pervert.. no offense." Laito smirked  
"Well what do you want to know?" Miya thought about for a little while  
"What was your childhood like?" Laito stopped walking and Miya looked back at him  
"What's wrong Laito?" Laito's face was shadowed  
"M-My mother.. put my brothers through hell.. but me.. I was always the special one to her.. I.. was her lover.." Miya's eyes widened  
"What!?" Laito continued in a deep voice  
"I made love with her.. she would.. tell me she loved me.. each time.. It.. was the only way, I could feel loved..." Miya felt tears sting her eyes, she knew how he felt.. Laito continued talking  
"But, then.. she met my uncle.. she dumped me... but I couldn't stay away... She locked me up.. and tortured me while having sex with my uncle right in front of me.." Laito was shaking now  
"Then.. came the glorious day.. after Ayato had freed me.. that we decided to seek revenge.." AT this last word Laito started talking in his normal high pitched voice, giggling a little bit with each word.  
"Ayato tortured her with his knife spilling her blood everywhere.. Ahh.. I still remember the delicious aroma of her blood... Anyways, my mother ran to me and told me to help her protect her.. and she told me she loved me!..fufu.. So long story short I threw her off the balcony.. Oh a I loved to hear her screams as she fell. Fufu.. I expressed my ultimate love to her!" Miya was getting a little scared about how Laito was acting, but she still said meekly  
"That's not love.." Laito looked at her angrily  
"What did you say?!" He yelled and slammed her up against the wall  
"That's not love!" Miya said tears streaming down her face, Laito growled and slammed her against the wall again this time harder  
"Then what is! Huh? Slut-chan? What is love!?" Miya started sobbing trying to shrink away from Laito he was no longer the Laito she knew he was another Laito, a Laito that he had kept hidden with his smiling and face and perverted ways for a long time.  
"I-I don't know! but that's not true love!" Miya yelled at him


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just realized what you guys meant by the 6th chapter is to short, I'm not really sure what happened I'm guessing my computer messed it up, because I promise you that was not how it was suppose to be. So I reposted it I hope it worked, but technology hates me.. so if you feel like a chapter is to short or it doesn't make sense please let me know because it could just be my computer. Sorry for any inconvenience, I'll try and make sure that doesn't happen again soo yea.. be looking out for chapter 8 okay bye hope you enjoy JA NE! XD **


End file.
